


if he could just say my name

by rmvthvwls



Category: Feverwake - Victoria Lee
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Calix Lehrer is nowhere to be seen, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Sexual Tension, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, emotionally constipated Dara Shirazi, teen because they say FUCK
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22234711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmvthvwls/pseuds/rmvthvwls
Summary: Wherein five times Dara tried to get Noam to notice him and one time where Dara realized that Noam had been seeing him the whole time.
Relationships: Dara Shirazi/Noam Alvaro
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	1. crush

It’s safe to say that it didn’t take a lot to get the attention of Dara Shirazi.

May it be a quickly doodled smiley face on the receipt of his venti iced tea, the look the barista kept giving him while he made his way back to Ames, the many protesters from across the coffee shop becoming progressively more violent toward the counter-protesters. It didn’t go unseen.

That’s why he insisted Ames get a window seat instead of their regular booth.

“They still haven’t given up, huh?” Ames remarked, playing with her straw.

The shouting raged on, their chanting heard from through the windows. Dara hummed in agreement, eyeing his drink, bored.

Sure, it didn’t take a lot to get his attention, but it did take a lot to keep it.

On the occasional times that the door of the coffee shop would open with a jingle, the onlooking customers would get an earful of the shouting.

In those few split seconds the door stayed open, a glorious, “motherfucker, say that again,” rang through the air

Dara and Ames’s heads shot up immediately to peer through the window.

One of the protesters, no older than Dara, was being held back from charging fist first at another protester. Two others were attempting to hold the angry guy back while another guy attempted to calm him down.

His passion and anger in his movements were quite captivating, Dara would have to say.

“Say that one more fucking time! I dare you!”

The two share a glance full of anticipation.

Eventually, the door slammed shut. Dara and Ames, unable to catch the counter-protester's next words.

But, whatever they were, those were enough to set off the guy and the three people trying to calm him down lost the urge to do so. The guy made the first punch, swiping the protester at the cheek and almost knocking him down to the pavement.

Dara sat quietly in his seat, somewhat in awe.

There’s an exchange of kicks and punches before they’re ultimately pulled away from each other, the fight appearing to end at a draw, but there was a clear winner.

“Wait,” Ames gasped with realization.

Dara shifted his gaze toward her, once the circle around the fighters dispersed. She scrolled through her Instagram with haste.

“I recognize him! He’s, where is he-,” she scrambled to tap a photo to show Dara the photo on her phone. "Him!"

It was a selfie of her, Bethany and the other guy holding ice creams. It was like they were two different people.

“He hangs out with Bethany and me sometimes. Noam Alvaro, or something,” and Ames continued to stare at Noam who gave his protester buddies a victorious smirk.

Dara found himself staring as well, but probably for a different reason. No, definitely for a different reason.

“Never met him,”

Massaging his bruised cheek, Noam gave his friends a smile before picking up a sign and continuing to protest without skipping a beat.

Noam Alvaro. What a guy. And according to the picture, a cute guy.

Dara, in little words, was charmed.

“You gotta meet him,”

“Yeah, I really do.”

And from that encounter, Dara had a crush.


	2. a bit of poker, a bit of dumbass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Without even being on a first-name basis, Dara just made himself seem like an asshole to Noam. 
> 
> How wonderful."

1.

It’s the middle of the first week of Dara’s senior year and he is still yet to formally meet Noam Alvaro.

Two months since he watched Noam get in a fight and win. Two months since he developed a little crush on a guy he never met.

But he was still determined.

Taye delt the cards this time around, accusing of Dara of cheating at poker for the nth time. He stared at his hand for a few seconds, mind elsewhere, rearranging his hand.

In the midst of Taye’s confidence, he bet the rest of his money, which he then loses. Taye begrudgingly handed Dara back his cards to shuffle then deal. It was a routine. Nothing could possibly go wrong with this. 

Then mid-shuffle, Bethany squealed.

“Noam, hey! You should come play with us!”

And he damn near dropped all the cards. He turned to find Ames's shoulders shaking, stifling a giggle. Naturally, she's the only person that knows about this crush of his. And so naturally, like the good best friend she is, she'll laugh at his tiny fuck up, telepathically wish for the best, and do nothing to help.

You know, like a good best friend. 

And Dara, to his dismay, locked eyes with Noam Alvaro.

This was definitely not going according to plan. Dara didn't _have_ the plan, but if he did, this would _not_ be apart of it. 

He walked over to their tabled, hands stuffed into the pocket of his hoodie. 

Dara averted his gaze to deal, an excuse to look away.

With the gears in his head still turning, he kept his eyes on the table.

“Buy-in is 50,” He said with no malice. Just a tease.

 _Act cool. This is fine_ , he told himself.

“Got that much?”

Bethany whined a “c’mon, let him play” in protest and their eyes locked for a second time.

And Dara found...anger?

_Ah, shit._

Without even being on a first-name basis, Dara just made himself seem like an asshole to Noam. How _wonderful_.

An utter fool.

He maintained eye contact, hoping Noam would miraculously change expressions and realize that he only said that to fuck with him. Hoping that Noam will realize Dara isn't really an asshole. 

Instead, Noam rolled his eyes. His eyes were furrowed with annoyance and he shoved his hands into the pockets of his sweater.

“Sorry, helping the teachers with the new freshmen." He shrugged. "Next time, though,”

Something about his response made Dara believe there wouldn't be a next time. It made Dara's slump in defeat - yeah, he should've expected a response like that.

He doesn't say anything more before leaving as fast as he came.

Dara cursed at himself internally and Ames lightly kicked at his feet, confirming that, yes, he fucked up, and that, yes, he was a bit of a dumbass.

"Who the hell was that?" Taye spoke once left. He looked at Dara for an answer. _And why were you being a dick?_ He probably wanted to tack on but kept quiet for the sake of not getting Dara mad. Dara only scratched his neck, no words leaving his mouth and having Bethany answer for him.

"Noam's a friend. He's super sweet." She nudged Dara on the shoulder, "Dunno why you want beef with him," 

He sighed in response. 

So much for first impressions.


	3. pretty boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But for now, he’s seated facing a zucchini bush and other vegetation, listening to the wind blow and faint footsteps hastily getting closer - 
> 
> “Fuck!” 
> 
> (And so, they meet again.)

2.

It’d taken Taye and Bethany only six days to catch onto Dara’s bullshit (i.e. his crush on a certain someone).

Or that’s what he hoped they were doing. Spending six days being oblivious to his attempts at trying to get in contact with Noam and just watch him suffer. You know, like good best friends. Nonetheless, Dara was thankful to have their help for Ames was just being - well, - Ames. 

Friday morning, he woke up to find the three of them waiting outside his front door, a devious look on the girls’ faces. “I’m doing your makeup!” Ames said, allowing herself in with a light push at Dara’s chest and Bethany followed her with a chirp, “and I’ll be in your closet!” 

Dara looked at Taye, waiting for him to give an equally excited claim and invite himself in. Instead, he passed Dara his thermos of coffee and mumbled a defeated, “They did the same thing to me, don’t worry,” before Dara let him in. 

It took Dara a moment to notice that Taye was wearing skinny jeans that Ames probably forced him to put on prior to their visit. Taye shuffled uncomfortably into his bedroom and Dara couldn’t help but let out a snicker before following. 

Turned out, the girls had thoroughly planned what they wanted to do with him. Ames rested on his bed with her and Bethany’s makeup bag on her lap, taking out whatever she needed, and Bethany was clearly acquainting herself with his closet. 

Taye threw himself onto his bed beside Ames and Dara sat at his desk chair. He reclined his head onto the back of the seat. They’d woken him up at ass o’clock, and he simply just wanted to go back to sleep. But, like it always went, he never gets what he wants.

He’s jolted awake from his half-asleep half-awake state by a pair of jeans and hoodie being hurled at his head. “Wash your face and put them on,”

“Isn’t this too little?” Ames asked, eyeing at what Bethany threw over Dara’s head. 

“Nah,” She said, “Noam likes it simple.” 

Oh. That explained much.

He figured they were here for other reasons. Not for Noam. 

He looked up and locked eyes with Bethany. “Just don’t be a dick and things’ll go smoothly,”

Dara wasn’t sure whether to feel offended or relieved, but he accepted her tip and walked to his bathroom. Ames followed behind him with her bag. 

Finished washing his face, he stared at Ames in the mirror and she grinned at him with excitement. “Do your worst,” 

Half the day rolled by without a single sighting of Noam. Having been absent from all his classes according to Bethany and Taye, Dara is forced to give up. He isn’t surprised by this though. It wasn’t like he found Noam on the days he wasn’t all dressed up anyway.

That didn’t make him feel less deflated about the whole thing though. 

At some points in the day when he would catch his reflection in the mirror, he felt good. Ames knew what she was doing. There were subtle touches of black liner that made his eyes pop and a soft flush and sparkle on his nose and cheeks. Dara looked pretty and he felt pretty. 

And maybe even a little hopeful that Noam might see that too. So, yeah, call him a little disappointed that Noam wasn’t there, it was only the truth. 

After lunch, Bethany walked Dara to the office for his service class. Dara knows it’s out of pity. Bethany isn’t the type to want to skip class on purpose. So when she does so despite the fact, it’s probably out of pity. 

“He’ll show up sooner or later,” She said eventually. Dara sighed and ran his fingers through his curls. “He’s probably just helping out at his uncle’s shop again or something,” 

Noam works? He’s skipped school to work? So many things Dara doesn’t know about Noam. So many things he wanted to get to know about Noam. Too bad Noam isn’t there for Dara to get to know. Too bad for Dara that he can’t get to know someone who thinks maybe-kind of thinks he’s an asshole. 

By the time Dara reached the main office, Bethany had already said her goodbyes and headed to her last classes. 

Two more hours and Dara would be home again and that week’ll finally be over. Just a little bit more until his day is done. 

Around ten minutes in being huddled in a corner of the room with the other office assistants, they’re handed a stack of packets and a hall pass, and Dara is outside again.

There wasn’t much to do. All he had to do was pass out the packets and once he finished, it was a short while until Dara’s last class would come by. He decided to skip the remaining part of his service class and stayed hidden in the garden. 

Dara leaned against the fence and stared upward at the sky. The smell of wet dirt filled his nose and even though it was supposed to still be summer, the cold wind would occasionally pass by which made him feel a little better. He shuddered at an especially cold breeze and grabbed his phone to look at the camera. 

Ames’s work surprisingly survived the whole day, the only thing that wore down was the highlights on his cheeks. He let out a sigh and rolled back his tense shoulders. 

Another hour and he can go home, take off the makeup, get in some comfortable clothes and sleep. But for now, he’s seated facing a bush and several other vegetation, listening to the wind blow and faint footsteps hastily getting closer - 

“Fuck!” 

Somewhere off to Dara’s side, the fence is rattled and something - or someone - slammed hard onto the concrete that made up the walkway for the garden. Dara would have felt a little bad but this is around the second time something interrupted him from a possibly good nap.

He turned sharply at the interrupter to yell or just give them an annoyed look. Just do something that can convey his annoyance. And lo and behold, the person flopped to the floor - 

Noam Alvaro. 

The complaints cease at Dara’s lips and he’s left speechless, just staring at Noam laying on the ground like a dead man. They’re silent for a few moments, the only sound in the air’s Noam’s overexerted breathes. Dara watched the fast rise and fall of Noam’s chest, a little flustered at his sudden appearance.

“You good?” Dara finally asked, getting up from his spot to step closer. Noam shoved himself off the ground faster than when he slammed into it, flinching away from me. Dara noticed this, “Hey, calm down, Alvaro, just me.” 

“Exactly,” He choked out a breath, “I should be extremely worried,” 

Noam smiled jokingly and Dara returned a weak smile.

They stay like that, Dara standing over Noam who was still lying on the floor trying to catch his breath. In those moments, Dara noticed Noam’s bruised eye and split lip. 

It could have been from the calmness of the scenery or the from fact that they’re actually facing each other that gave Dara a little bit of a push, but either way, Dara knelt beside Noam. 

“Do you want something?” Noam asked, tongue darting over the split. Dara shook his head and raised his hand to caress the other’s cheek. And this time he didn’t flinch away. 

Dara blinked, gathering himself up again. He still didn’t know how to act around Noam. He didn’t want to fuck up again. And somehow, right then and there, he wasn’t exactly fucking up. 

He said, finally, “You got into another fight?”

“Riot broke out and the police came.” He said simply, looking away from Dara. 

“And you ran to school?” Dara retorted, running his fingers slowly across Noam’s face, watching him wince at his cool fingers over the bruise. Noam huffed and grabbed Dara’s hand, “would it have been a smarter idea to show the police where I live?”

Another beat of silence passed and Dara didn’t answer. Noam’s grip on his hand is strong and a little hot. If Noam paid enough attention, he probably would have felt how hard Dara’s heart was beating. Dara was awfully aware of Noam’s eyes trained on him, waiting for his next move. 

“You’re wearing makeup,” It wasn’t a question. 

Dara inhaled sharply, unsure of what to say. He completely forgot about the makeup. It looked fine. He looked good. God, why was he feeling so shy?

"Yeah?" Dara said softly, face hot. "What do you think?"

He felt the tips of his ears grow hot and Noam pushed himself up with his free arm, his face getting closer to Dara’s. There was something in Noam’s eyes resembling curiosity and maybe a little bit of uncertainty. 

He let go of Dara’s arm only to put one of the laces of Dara’s hoodie between his fingers to play with it. “You,” 

Then, the bell rang. 

His hand fell away from the lace and pushed away from Dara. 

Noam got onto his feet and Dara followed, almost reflexively. Noam stood only an inch or so taller than him but he felt so tiny. “You should get to class,” Noam said cooly, looking away, and Dara felt his heart clench. 

Quickly, he collected himself and went to grab his backpack. Of course, class. He doesn’t want to look Noam in the eye. He doesn’t want to find just a blank stare or worse. 

By the time he reached the gate out of the garden and into the school building, Noam was over the fence and gone. He stared at him for a second longer, he still couldn’t the look of Noam’s eyes out of his head.

And again, Dara is left wanting more from Noam than he can get. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one of my birds is an absolute fool and pulled out one of his flight feathers so he kind of just flops instead of flies so that kind of inspired me to write noam trying to jump the fence and ending up on the ground lmao hope yall liked it :3


	4. 505

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re an asshole, you know?” 
> 
> He did know, but that didn’t stop him from gasping all so dramatically. “If we are both saying things that are both obvious,” 
> 
> Dara paused, the words falling from his lips without his permission. 
> 
> “What would you do if I told you I wanted to kiss you?”

3.

“I just did the thing for you,” Ames said as she threw herself onto Dara. He recognized the smell of bourbon and cigarettes and he automatically snatched her drink out of her hands. The party had started—like two hours ago? Three maybe? 

Still early by Ames’s standard. 

Dara was only a little buzzed, enjoying the company of whoever ended up in the kitchen and the strobe lights that would come in every now and again. The sun had gone down ages ago and he hadn’t felt the urge to do anything else. 

He took a sip of his own drink and kept Ames’s drink out of reach. 

She pawed at his chest weakly “ _Dara,_ you bitch,” 

The party had been a scheme Taye, Bethany, and Ames devised together. To cheer him up, or get his mind off of Noam? Dara didn’t bother to remember. 

Hours ago, Ames and Bethany had dressed him up while he and Taye took turns drinking Ames’s cabinet tequila. He remembered the girls mentioning something vaguely about Noam, but he’d already gone through half the bottle by himself. Dara didn’t know what to expect from this night, so here he was, safely tucked away in the kitchen with full access to all the snacks. 

Taye appeared in the doorway, his shirt half-open, and he motioned at Dara to follow him. “Let’s go, we got you a gift.” He smiled then turned around and sauntered back to the living room, Ames pulling Dara to follow. 

“I’ve got a bad feeling about this,” Dara sighed but allowed himself to be dragged along. 

For the fun of it, he supposed. 

In the living room, several people sat around the coffee table. Dara was able to figure out one of them was Bethany from her hair but he couldn’t figure out who anyone else was. The bass was stronger in the living room, his drink practically vibrating in his hands. 

Ames copied his movements, throwing herself over the sofa, lurching a little too far. Dara successfully caught her before she could overshoot and faceplant into the table. 

Ames’s head in his lap, he leaned closer to Bethany, the music deafening. Pointing at the bottle of vodka on its side and several shot glasses, he shouted. “What are you guys doing?” 

“Truth or dare right now. When Elliot and Carly come back, we’re spinning for who’s next for seven minutes in heaven.” 

How grade school. 

Reluctantly, “Count me in, I guess,” 

Dara looked around at the table and saw two empty spaces between Taye, two girls across from him, and someone seated on the floor. He couldn’t tell who but he could guess. 

A few spins passed without an issue, Ames and Bethany keeping him too occupied to focus on anything. With not many secrets spilled, Dara sat back, the girls taking this as their chance to stuff Dara with some unneeded liquid courage. 

Whatever they were plotting, Dara would rather be more than tipsy if something was going down. 

As his eyes became more accustomed to the darkness and occasional flashes of light, he began to recognize some of the faces around the table. Across from Taye were Priya and Claire, two girls from another school that they’d met at another party. 

Claire caught Dara’s gaze and she lifted up her cup with a smile and nodded like she knew something he didn’t. 

Taye reached over the table and spun the bottle. “My turn, now,” He said and no one tried to stop him. 

Dara still couldn’t see who was sitting on the floor, the strobe lights from the other side of the room rarely reaching them. Just as he was about to lean closer to the side and get a closer look, Taye smacked Dara’s shoulder lightly. 

The bottle landed on him. 

“Say...what should you do,” Taye stared at him with a grin pulling at the corners of his lips like he had something nefarious up his sleeve. Ames shot her arms up from where she was laying, almost uppercutting Dara. 

“ _The thing!_ ” She shouted with sparkling eyes. And as a tale as old as time, this didn’t bode well. 

Dara took down the rest of his drink, a dull burn at the back of his throat as Taye pointed at Mr. Unknown who sat at the foot of the coffee table. From his peripheral, Dara could see Claire laughing with Priya. 

“You, Noam, closet.”

Noam? 

_Noam Alvaro_?

Good to know his guessing game was still pretty good. 

Upon closer inspection, it really was Noam. A strobe light passed by at the right time and shined on him for a moment. He sat with his legs spread, tight jeans hugged his legs in just the _right_ way, and a see-through mesh shirt. 

_Oh._

This wasn’t how Dara expected the night to go. 

He expected to take shots with everyone in the house and drink until he was passed out on Ames’s front lawn. Something dull and boring is what he expected—no, preferred. 

But _this_.

The moment he showed up looking like _that_ was already game over for Dara. 

The chatter in the room didn’t reach Dara’s ears as Noam leaned back, calmly gazing at Dara like they weren’t about to be alone in a closet together. Like he didn’t look like an absolute full-course meal. 

Didn’t he hate him? Goddammit. 

Stopping himself from coughing back out his whiskey, he retorted, trying to save himself. “Isn’t it already occupied?” 

Bethany elbowed him hard with a sly grin, “Look at you, all _shy_.” Claire laughed at him again and he felt a dull warmth in his cheeks. It was the whiskey, surely. If it wasn’t, it is. 

At that same moment, almost perfectly, Carly came out from the corner, Elliot wrapped around her and pressed kissed on her neck to which she laughed. “Carter! Got a room?” Ames looked up and picked up one of the filled up shot glasses. 

“Any room that isn’t locked,” She shouted back and the two disappeared faster than they came. Dara’s body felt warm and he grabbed Ames’s shot and downed it in one go. Ames now slid onto the floor, patted Dara on the thigh. 

He felt good enough not to acknowledge that he had been backed into a corner the moment he’d left the kitchen. And it was exactly what the three were planning for as long as Dara wasn’t going to be a pussy. 

And, no—he _wasn’t_ a pussy. Any other day, he would have been inclined to just refuse, but that wasn’t today. 

With an opportunity like this, he’d be a fool to turn it down. And a fool he was not. He wiped his mouth and got to his feet. Managing to look Noam in the eye as he approached him, he nodded towards the hallway and stalked towards the closet he'd watched Carly leave. 

“Have fun!” Bethany shouted from the floor and Taye cheered with her.

"Don't fuck in there, I have spare rooms for a reason!" The rest of their shouts and razzes were quickly drowned out by the music as they left the living room.

Dara couldn't find anything in him to respond, feeling Noam's eyes on him. Without much hassle, they slipped into the tiny space and shut the door behind them. 

The fact that his heart was beating in his throat didn’t help the fact that they fitted snugly against each other in the cramped closet. Fitting snuggly in an open space between the shelves and stalked boxes, there was little room to move, and _so many_ opportunities to get closer. If it weren’t for the bass from the speakers, Noam would’ve probably been able to hear the drumming in his chest. 

Dara pressed his back against the shelves and looked up at Noam. He was a little closer than Dara anticipated, the smell of shitty beer catching his nose. Even without doing anything, Dara had already ascended into the aether with their closeness.

But he wasn’t going to tell him that. 

“So?” Noam said, voice husky and warm. Dara backed up and his foot bumped into a box on the floor. 

A blush on his cheeks, Dara smirked and reclined against the wall. Noam was more upbeat than usual, a smile on his face that his eyes matched, his shoulders relaxed. 

Good signs.

“So?” Dara repeated, a finger tracing over Noam’s shoulder. 

After a beat, Noam cocked his head to the side with a playful smirk dancing in his lips. 

“With all the stuff going on with us, I would’ve thought you’d reject this,” 

Dara laughed lightly, his fingers dancing at the collar of Noam’s shirt. He could stand to bite back, won’t he? 

“Got some self-awareness now, huh, Alvaro?”

A pause, then, with a sharp smile. “You’re an asshole, you know?” 

He did know, but that didn’t stop him from gasping all so dramatically. “If we are both saying things that are both obvious,” 

Dara paused, the words falling from his lips without his permission. 

“What would you do if I told you I wanted to kiss you?” 

“You’re drunk right now,” He said almost immediately, shoulders straightening. But turning his face away, the pink flush of his cheeks that definitely wasn’t because of the alcohol didn't go unseen. 

“A shame.” Dara pulled back but kept a hand on Noam’s shoulder. 

A beat of silence passed, the bass of music making its way into the closet, a dull hum on the surface of Dara’s skin. Warm, welcomed, and pleasant. 

“Does that mean you don’t want to?” Pouting, Noam shook his head and Dara smiled. 

He said roughly, brushing his hair out of his face. “Never said that,”

“What shall we do then?” Dara giggled too hard, feeling somewhat lightheaded being so close to him in such a tight room. Slowly, Noam drew his arm around Dara’s waist, deliberately pulling him closer. His expression remained the same, a slight pout at his lips, a deep curiosity in his eyes. 

_God._

Now, Dara had always felt like he was good at reading people. 

Always. 

And Noam was no exception.

So when his response to Dara was to rid the distance between them completely rather than turn away, he was at a loss. Despite that, Dara took it as, well, a challenge. 

Or, really, an invitation. 

Both hands firm on either shoulder, Dara drew his head closer, feeling Noam’s hot breath against his cheek, his arm tight around him. 

The alcohol was settling in him nicely. 

The roughness of Noam’s hand on the small of his waist, the feeling of the mesh shirt against his fingers, blocking him from _really_ touching Noam. Smoothing his hands over him, Noam kept his gaze trained on each and every one of Dara’s movements. 

“Just going to stare?” Dara whispered, so close to his face. Noam chuckled, eyes half-lidded, his gorgeous smile filling Dara’s view. 

Noam thumbing at his hip, eyes only on him, like he was precious, Dara was on top of the world. Tilting his head to the side, he waited if Noam would make the first move, to do what he should’ve done at the very beginning.

Licking his lips, Dara could almost taste him. 

Almost. 

And, of course, almost wasn’t enough. 

It felt like forever, staring at his face in the darkness of Ames’s closet, surrounded by boxes and clutter. Being pressed firmly into a corner against Noam, his breath against his skin, the smell of bourbon, cheap beer, and cigarettes wafting between them. 

Dara drew closer to him, threading his fingers through Noam’s hair, their lips nearly touching. Noam stared at him for a moment before his eyes shutting slowly. 

Then, the lights from the living room shot into the room without warning. 

Both of them cursing at Taye, Dara’s didn’t catch Noam refusing to pull away. 

“What the fuck man—,” Dara had started, accidentally gripping Noam’s hair hard causing him to his, but Taye, appearing surprisingly sober and unbothered, cut him off. 

“ _Police_ , let’s go!” He, without batting an eye at what he had just caught a glimpse at, yanked them out of the closet, leading them to the backdoor in a mad dash. So much for the party just starting. 

At that time, Noam, confused but slowly regaining sobriety, kept a grip around Dara’s wrist, ushering those who lingered unknowingly to leave. Eyes jumping from the door to Taye like it was routine, Noam slowed his pace and remained behind the two. 

As they ran, Dara turned to see Ames at the front door, greeting officer Sacha with a drunken laugh, blocking his view of Bethany who leaped out a near open window. 

Thrilling adrenaline shot through his veins as Ames lurched forward to vomit on the officer’s shoes, the red and blue lights flashing at the front of her house making it a cinematic sight for the papers. 

A wonderful sight that didn’t bode well for their lovely Carter Ames. It was all the more motivation to leave as they made it into her backyard. It’s what she would have wanted. 

Noam scanned the pool swiftly, seeing that people haven’t caught wind of the news. Grabbing a bottle of tequila from the table, he smashed it against the ground as they ran. 

“Scatter!” He and Taye shouted in unison, causing everyone collectively to take off in different directions. 

And by god did they run. 

At a dizzying speed, Taye leaped over the fence into someone else’s yard, Bethany already in front of him, and shot the two a look before disappearing into the bushes. 

His legs growing numb, Dara followed Taye over the fence, Noam aiding him over. Giving him a short glance, Noam only nodded assuringly, pulling himself over the fence and helping Dara down. 

“Done this before, Alvaro?” Dara shouted as they ran side by side across someone’s yard, preparing to hop the next fence. 

Noam only laughed, a big smile on his face as he looked at Dara. The police car’s lights grew dimmer in his peripheral and his heart skipped a beat. 

And just for a moment, the rush of adrenaline added with the fact that Noam was still with him despite being the only able to properly run from the cops, Dara was no longer in control of anything. 

And that was fine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a weird few months, with the whole quarantine and all, but here's an update after a while >.< hope y'all are well and being safe! (and yes this chapter was inspired by 505 by arctic monkeys :D)


End file.
